Non-volatile memory is widely used in portable devices such as digital cameras and personal audio players. Many different types of non-volatile memory are available, each using a different fundamental technology. Flash memory and magnetic disk memory are two examples of non-volatile memory. Some non-volatile memory may be bulky and may consume an undesirable amount of power. It is desired to extend the battery life of portable devices that use non-volatile memory and to reduce the size of such devices. Accordingly, non-volatile memory that occupies a small area and consumes a small amount of power is desirable.